This proposal is in response to RFA CA-05-502 from the National cancer Institute, to support continued building and maintenance of the infrastructure that has become the Carolina Mammography Registry (CMR), as part of the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium (BCSC). The BCSC is a collaborative network of seven mammography registries with linkages to pathology and tumor registries. We propose to continue the work of CMR for a region of North Carolina. Prospective practice-based data will be collected directly from women and professionals in mammography facilities including: demographic data, breast history data, family history, hormone use, reason for and findings on the screening mammogram, data on other imaging studies necessary to resolve the screening assessment, and recommendations for follow-up. The pathology data will be collected prospectively from several sources including directly from mammography facilities, from a rapid case reporting system and annual complete electronic download of all breast cancer records from the NC Central Cancer Registry. With the addition of informed consent, and the ability to do special surveys, CMR will be able to contribute data to enhance the ability to study screening, diagnosis, treatment and survival for breast cancer. The data in CMR represents the diversity of the population of North Carolina and the diversity of the mammography facilities. All data will be shared with the Statistical Coordinating Center of the (BCSC) for pooled analyses by the investigators of the Registries comprising BCSC and outside investigators. Efforts will be made to increase the visibility of both CMR and the BCSC in North Carolina, to enhance use of the data for research, planning and education. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]